New Years Day
by SkyHawksTalon
Summary: Nalani and the Reds celebrate New Years Day. (The rating is mostly for mentions of drinking. Short summary and story.)


A banner that read 'Happy New years!' hung in the rec. room of Red Base, a couple bottles of champagne and what not lie on the table that rested in front of a long couch. A year was ending and another one was starting, and the Reds and Blues decided to hold a cease fire while they celebrated at their bases.

"Hurry up, guys!" Nalani called as she ran into the room and bounced on the couch. She was followed by the other members. Hell, even Lopez came. Once seated, Nalani sat squeezed between Grif and Simmons, Sarge and Lopez sat on the ends, and Donut sat on a beanbag he had brought.

The television had your average scene displayed: With the large ball sitting on a pole on top of a large building, lights and tons of people, a countdown in the upper left corner. Simmons popped a bottle open and poured himself a glass, passing it around to those who wanted some. So, there they all sat, drinking and having a good time. The music playing on the tv helped with the festive mood, especially when the countdown started. Everyone, voices in sync, chanted with the countdown until it reached zero. Cheers erupted and somewhere, a champagne cork was shot off. After an hour of drinking, games, and wishing everyone a new year, everyone stalked off to bed.

"Felices Ãno Nuevo, Lopez." Nalani said as the robot exited the room, placing a hand on her shoulder and walking down the hallway. Nalani stayed to place the leftovers in the trash, seeing how she doesn't mind doing this alone. She was about to do away with the last bottle before a voice stopped her.

"You're not really thinking about throwing that away, are you?" Turning around, Nalani found Grif still sitting on the couch.

"I thought you had already gone to bed..." Nalani said as he got up. Walking over to her, the larger man wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her gently against him. Grif rested his head on top of hers, taking in the faint scent of coconut.

"Nope." He muttered, "But, seriously, you're going to empty that are you?"

"Well...yes, actually." Nalani replied, "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could have a little fun for ourselves? Just the two of us?"

"Well, in that case, I'll save it." She smiled and Grif have a little whoop. He jogged into the kitchen, grabbed a pack of Oreos and re-entered the rec. room. Nalani sat on the couch and Grif plopped down beside her.

"I know it's nothing special, but-"

"Grif..." Nalani cut him off, "I don't care about all that fancy stuff. As long as I'm with you, anything can be special."

"That's one of the many reasons why I love you, Nalani." Grif smiled, pouring the rest of the rest of champagne equally into the glasses and opened the Oreos. Taking a few, the couple mostly talked and snacked. The mood changed when Grif placed one on his forehead and attempted to roll it down and into his mouth.

"Crap!" He laughed as it got stuck on his eye and Nalani then tried her best, only for it to fall off at the last moment. For the next hour, they tried to roll the snacks from their forehead, to breaking them into pieces and tossing them into the air, catching them in their mouths. Basically, it was simple fun that resulted in small giggle fits. When everything was said and done, the room was cleaned and the two relaxed on the couch, the clock above nearly at 3 a.m.

Nalani heard the soft rustle of fabric and felt a pair of arms wrap around her, the warm feeling causing sleepiness to overwhelm her and a yawn escaped.

"Getting tired?" Grif asked and she nodded, "I'm about there, myself."

Nalani let herself lean against Grif's chest and she started to drift. Pulling her with him, Grif rested against the soft plush of a pillow and adjusted Nalani to where she was resting between him and the couch cushion flaps, wrapping his arm back over her. Reaching up, he grabbed a blanket that lay over the top of the couch and draped it over the both of them, feeling Nalani snuggle into him. Planting a kiss on her forehead, he let sleep take over.

"Sleep well, Nalani."


End file.
